User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 13
Episode: 13: Predatory Instincts '''My name is Blake, Many things had happened today, I fought against Hephaestus, I discovered that my uncle James is still alive and i discovered my true origins. But now i have more things to worry about, A Susano'o and an Kyuubi, since i have James at my side i can survive this one, we can survive this one.' James is astounded about Blake's silver God Arc transfomation, Blake start to talk with Lupus: James: What was that? Blake: How did it transformed? 'Lupus: Your father, Henry built me with the intention to create an adaptive weapon with the ability to turn into any God Arc shape i would like but, of course my user have prioritary decision about it.' Blake: I see... Then Susano'o approaches, and start attacking James, James successfully deflect Susano'o's attack. James: Stop talking with your God Arc! Let's go. Blake start the attack against the Susano'o, Blake attack the Susano'o's head then, Susano'o deflect its attack using his tail and at the same time, James attack its legs, limiting its capability of motion, Blake attack his tail, giving James an opening, Then James attack Susano'o's head, Blake successfully unbound Susano'o's tail. Susano'o uses its God Arc's to attack James, but Blake successfuly block's the attack. James: Good hit, Nephew! Blake: Ok, Now lets focus on its God Arc's. James change his God Arc into the Gun form, and shoot at Susano'o's God Arc using piercing bullets. Susano'o then repel James and leaving an opening to Blake strike Susano'o and Blake successfuly unbound Susano'o's God Arc and give an Fatal blow against it. James: Let's finish him. Blake: No! Blake prevents James from killing the Susano'o, James did not understood why, then he asks: James: Why did you stoped me? This will gonna kill us if we take so long. Blake: I can cure it. James: What? Blake then gets near the Susano'o and he places his hand on it, and the Susano'o starts transforming back into a Human. Blake: See? Help me here. James: How did you??? Is that... a girl? Blake: Are you gonna help me or not? Kyuubi then approaches their James and Blake current location, Blake then let James carry the girl. James: What are you doing? You will make me carry her alone? Blake: Run, I will stay here. It's or only way to save her. James: Are you out of your mind?! Blake: Go, i can handle this. James: Just dont die, alright? Blake: No problem, Just go! James then go away and Blake prepare himself to confront the Kyuubi, While that Paul and Harris battle against Ravana, Ravana shot blasts them, Paul and Harris successfuly avoid the attack, Paul then dash and attack his head seriously wounding it, Ravana then runs. Paul: We need to stop him, he is going to the crash site of the Helicopter! Harris: No problem, I'll take care of it. Harris change his God Arc to the Gun shape, and shot at him using condensated bullets, stunning it. Harris: Now it's our chance! Harris change his God Arc to the Blade shape, and attack the Ravana with Paul,giving it a fatal blow. Paul then kill the Ravana and extract its core. Paul: Well i guess we are done here. Harris: Oh no... Paul: What now? Paul and Harris get throwed away by another Aragami, then they see the Aragami. Paul: Another... Ravana? James then reach them, and see the Ravana and he prepare his God Arc for the Battle, but then he notices an strange thing, the Ravana is eating the other Ravana's body! Harris: What is happening? James: The reckoning. 'James: Just like Henry and Jack said... Since the Aragamis will have nothing more to devour, they will start devoring themselves and Blake will...' Paul: Who are you? James: My name is James, i am Blake's uncle. Paul: My name is Paul, And he never said to me that he had an uncle. James: He never said to you a lot of things... can one of you guys take care of this girl? Harris: Ok, i guess so... Paul: Wait... do you know where Blake is? James: Why you want to know? Paul: We came here to rescue him! James: He is fighting an Kyuubi, close to the branch ruins. How did you guys managed to get here? Harris: We came from a helicopter... Then when Ravana finish eating the other Ravana's body and come running in their direction. James: Ok here is the thing, Paul we will take care of this one. And you... what is you name? Harris: Harris sir. James: Harris, go back to the helicopter and make sure this girl will be safe. Harris: Right! James: We are all set? So let's go! Harris then departs with the rescued girl and James and Paul start fighting the Ravana. Far away Blake is fighting the Kyuubi, Kyuubi consecutively launch beams against Blake, Blake successfully evade them and try to strike him, but then the Kyuubi throws Blake away using a tornado-like move. 'Blake: I've never met my grandfather, but if what my father says is truth, during one of my granfather battle's he discovered that his head is his weak point.' Blake then try attacking it again on the head and successfuly he hit the Kyuubi, Kyuubi attack Blake and then he use it's beams again. Blake is striked by the beams, wounded he still try to fight against Kyuubi, but then Blake's behavior suddenly change, Blake begins to strike the Kyuubi with reckless attacks, consecutively he strike again and again, Blake successfully unbound it's head and then Blake gives a fatal move against Kyuubi unbounding his chest. 'Lupus: Blake! Control yourself! Blake!' But Blake didn't listen, he gives a fatal move against Kyuubi but, instead of extract his core he place his hand at the Kyuubi and then he begins to drain all the energy that Kyuubi's has left until it has nothing, after that Blake regain his consciousness. Blake: What... what i have done? 'Lupus: Your predatory instinct has taken the control, after you drained all Kyuubi's energy, you regained your consciousness' Blake: What? That can't be possible. 'Lupus: You are an Aragami Blake! You are not an Human, you just resemble one''' While Blake try to discover what happened with him, Harris successfuly made it back to the helicopter safe with the girl but, Then He see's that Kinia is preparing her God Arc to what is coming, an Man-made Aragami... Continue... Category:Blog posts